ogrebattlesagafandomcom-20200213-history
Destin Faroda
Destin Faroda, also known as Destin the Valiant, is the main protagonist in Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen and a character in Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber. Destin is the one prophesied to lead the Xenobian Rebellion to victory. Story ''Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen'' Destined Destin was brought before the seer Warren Omon to determine if he was the prophesied one foretold to lead the rebellion to victory. Warren used the power of the Tarot to ascertain the truth, and found him worthy. Warren proclaimed him the leader of the rebels and granted him troops to begin the liberation of Xytegenia. The Liberation of Xenobia While in Zeltenia, Destin found within the walls a group of Xenobian knights that were still loyal to the Xenobian Royal Family. Lanselot Hamilton, the leader of the knights, pledged his allegiance to Destin in hopes of seeing King Gran's death avenged. At Volzak, Warren challenged Destin to a battle to prove the new leader's martial ability in which Destin was the victor. In a secluded Roshfel Temple within the Charlom Border, Destin received the Star of Heroes from one of the monks, a symbol of true heroism. Destin found Banya, the nanny of Tristan Xenobia, the heir apparent to the throne of Xenobia in the city of Kal Robs. There, Destin revealed to Banya that he did not seek the throne but merely wished to remove the Sacred Xytegenian Empire from power. Banya handed over the Key of Destiny, a heirloom that was needed to prove that Tristan was the heir to the Xenobian Royal Family and told him to find Tristan on the Island Avalon. Destin reached the city of Amad in Avalon looking for Tristan but learned he had run off to fight the Empire with only a small unit. In the city of Diaspola, the shaman Norn sought to kill Destin for murdering her lover, the Deva Debonair. But when Destin explained that Debonair was not killed by the rebels in Xenobia but left to convince Empress Endora to stop the war, Norn joined the rebellion. The Sky Islands Destin found the holy sword Brynhildr in a Roshfel Temple on the Kastolatian Sea and used it to find the Chaos Gates that would take him to the legendary Sky Islands. He traveled to the floating pieces of land high above Xytegenia, the home of the Three Knights Slust, Fenril and Fogel. There, he broke the spells of possession Rashidi had placed on them and accepted their help in defeating the Empire. Heir to the Throne In the city of Bel Chel, Destin found the prince Tristan, handed him the Key of Destiny and bowed his head in allegiance to the future king. Together, using the wedding crowds as a distraction they killed the governor of Malano and the groom in waiting, Duke Apros. Empire's Fall Blazing a path of victory through the continent led him into the highlands where they defeated General Hikash and killed the Empress Endora, effectively ending the reign of the Empire. Learning that Rashidi and Gares had escaped, they gave chase to Temple Shalina, an ancient place of worship to the dark god Diablo. On the steps of the temple, Destin defeated Gares, Rashidi, and the physical form of the God of Destruction. Quiet Farewell By the time the war was over, Destin had gathered not only the Three Mystic Treasures for Tristan but also the twelve Zodiac Stones to ensure the stability and prosperity of the Kingdom of New Xenobia. He gave his apologies to Tristan for not being able to attend the king's wedding to Rauny and left quietly with Aisha, Debonair, Gilbald and Saradin to stop the invasion plans of the Holy Lodissian Empire. Statistics Category:Person of Lordly Caliber - Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:The March of the Black Queen - Characters